attack of the pink bunny
by RYUICHIFAN
Summary: Kumagoro is getting tired of always getting thrown around by every body and he is taking revenge. So read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

title:Attack of the Pink bunny

disclaimer:i do not own anything in this story

OOC

summary: kumagoro is getting tired of always getting thrown around by every body and he is taking revenge so read and find out what happens.use your own voice 4 kumagoro.

Every morning Ryuichi and Kumagoro wake up and talk.

They say stuff like.

"What did you dream about last night."and,"Did you see that girl walking down the street last night?"

But this morning it was different.they were quiet,but ryuichi could not take it anymore and he asked.

"Whats the matter Kumagoro?"

And he said.

"What do you think.You left me at the party by myself and they threw me around saying Kumagoro beam ."

Ryuichi looked ashamed.And said.

"Are you ok?"

Kumagoro looked at him and said.

"No!They threw me into a wall onto the floor and danced on me then guess what they did got me drunk and dragged me into a toy shop and let me steal a girl Kumagoro and got busted! They threw me into jail, which i got out with ease.So does that sound fun to you?"

So Ryuichi said he was sorry and they went on with their lives.

The next day they were fighting again.

And the next day .

Well Kumagoro soon got tired of it and left to live with shuichi.

Ryuichi got jealous,but Shuichi didn't want any problems so he talked Kumagoro into going back to Ryuichi.Kumagoro got angry ,but Shuichi was able to get him to live with Ryuichi again.

Well it started again and it was Ryuichi who left to live with Shuichi.

But it ended up the same way.

So Kumagoro started to think what would happen if he could get rid of Ryuichi.

So Kumagoro built a secret lab.

He tried to make something that would kill Ryuichi,but nothin was working.

So he thought about alot of stuff and his first idea was to hire a hit man.

(memories)

"The sniper put his eye against the scope and the guard hits him in the back of the head and he misses."

(presesnt time)

He says,"That was a waste of a $100,000."

Next he tried a pro at killing...K.

K always said "If It Moves, Kill It"

But Shuichi saved Ryuichi by getting K to go kill Taki.

One night Shuichi asked.

"Can you get me some pockey.Make sure its strawberry."

Well he started to think he needs to handle it for himself.


	2. chapter 2

disclaimer:i do not own anything in this story

Well Kumagoro started to stalk Ryuichi.And Ryuichi finally realized it when he kept seeing Kumagoro everywhere he went.

Ryuichi got tired and called the cops.Well Kumagoro started to call him and say.

"I will kill you one of these days 8itch."

And he always says.

"He will look for a way to kill him."

So Ryuichi got a restraining order on him.

But Kumagoro tried to hire K to do his dirty work,but K would not do it.

And this is where the story really starts!

Well Kumagoro says .

" If you will not help me, i'll have to kill you."

So K started to laugh , but K didn't realize that Kumagoro was right there in front of the house.

Well Kumagoro sneaked into the house and tried to think about how he could do this.

He thought of stuff like.

"How can i do this without anything messing up?"and"Is he asleep yet?''

Well he went into K's hallway to the gun room and found his grenades.

And he stuck some string around the hook and he put the grenades under his pillow.

The last words K said," Were you a$$hole, Kumagoro."

And kumagoro said,"gotcha 8itch."


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:i do not own anything in this story

OOC

It was early morning when Ayaka woke up.She looked around the room,then unexspectedly farted.

''Oops,atleast Hiro didnt hear that.''

Out of nowhere."Or did I''

Hiro walked into the room.And Ayaka looked away and laughed but when she looked out the window she saw Kumagoro looking at her and he mooned her.He said ''kiss my fury little pink a$$.''

And she screamed but Hiro was changing clothes . So Hiro looked at her and said ''what it might be 2 in. long but i put it too good use.if you know what i mean.'' (winks)

Hiro was going out and left Ayaka home ,but Ayaka called Yuki and asked if she could come over but Yuki said he doesnt allow skanks in his house.

Well she thought about going for a walk but when she got dressed and ready to go she heard a noise in the kitchen and went to investigate, on her way there she started to think about what she saw earlier.

(memories)

(Kumagoro's butt pressed against the window.)

When she got in the kitchen there was a bunch of knifes on the floor and Ayaka knew something was wrong.

WHOOSH

A knife hit the door.

'' WHAT THE HELL!''

She looked at the cabinet and Kumagoro was hanging on it.

She ran into her room and she started screaming,but Kumagoro was at her door and he wasn't leaving.

"I'll KILL YOU!'' KUMAGORO SAID.

The door fell down in the living room.

"Ayaka where are you?"

It was Hiro,Shuichi,and Ryuichi.

They had been to K's house and didn't find anything but the blown up room.

Hiro ran to the broken door.

''NOOOOOOOOOO''

Ayaka had got her throat cut.

"YOU PUNK YOU KILLED HER"

(TEARS FALL FROM HIRO'S EYES AS HE SCREAMS THAT)

"The only thing you could of done is try and help her."

Shuichi said.

But before Hiro could not answer in time.

He had to dodge a bullet.

Kumagoro ran away laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO KUMAGORO. HE IS EVIL."

Hiro said.

"He needs a good spankin.Thats all."

Shuichi said taking off his belt.

"NO.Keep it on!"everybody yelled.

"We don't want the cops being called or people thinking that we are gay."

Hiro said looking around to make sure no fans are spying on them.

"Lets go look for Kumagoro and kill the little dude."

"ok"They all agree.

"Hey remeber when i got arrested,cause the cops thought i was a hooker,cause my shorts were so short."Shuichi said.

"Yeah it cost me $1,000!"Ryuichi said.

"That sucked"Shuichi said.

"They tried to rape me.Until i told them who i was."

"Then they wanted me to sing for them."Shuichi said.

"What song did they want you to sing."Ryuichi asked.

"Glaring Dream"He said.

"Thats a good song"someone said behind them.

"huh" they all said.

It was K,he was covered in blood but it was as if he was barely hurt.

" What you are alive."

They all looked shocked.

"Now lets make a plan."

K said.

" But aren't you in any kind of pain?"

Hiro asked.

"He just needs a spankin thats all."Shuichi said.

"No. We are not giving him a spanking,Shuichi."

"Ok"Shuichi said sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer i do not own anything in this story

"Well where to search for the little dude"said Hiro

"Hey lets go to Yuki's house and see if the little guy hasn't got him yet"said Ryuichi

"Lets get some food or something. I'm starving.Lets get some pokey.strawberry flavored"shuichi said happily

"How about no Shuichi"K said

Well when they got in the car some maniac cutr them off and Shuichi screamed out the window .

"Read between the lines pal" and he stuck up his middle ,ring and index finger up and they all tried to pull him back in to the car but couldn't.

"Well i think he learned his lesson "Shuichi said

"Sure he did Shuichi "K said

"Well he needs to learn how to drive or just not drive at all"Shuichi said

Well a couple minutes later they pulled up to the car that cut them off and Shuichi went wild.

"Hey you idiot learn how to drive like a normal person."

Well the driver didn't like what Shuchi say and he stepped out of the car and Shuichi stopped talking.the driver was a sumo wrestler.

"What did you say squirt"said the sumo

"Shuichi your going to need a pretty big belt"said Ryuichi

"Yea i know" said Shuichi

"Well what did you say squirt"said the sumo

"I said bring it on"Shuichi said

" WHAT YOU MUST BE SUICIDAL"said the sumo

"Not yet,he almost is though"said Ryuichi

"Well then lets go"said Shuichi kicking everybody out of the car

"What are you doing "said the sumo

"Prepare to meet Shuichi and Ryuichi as there strongest form"said Hiro

"What?"said the sumo

"Here we come" said Shuichi and Ryuichi dressed as sumos

"Huh ,you think that you can beat me just because your dressed as a sumo"the sumo said

"You know it"Said Shuichi and Ryuichi

"Well look at the fat boy.sumos can't run,but they can eat.alot!"Ryuichi said

"Oh crap i got to go" said the sumo

"No way.big boy."they said

"What do you want"said the sumo

"Watch out!" screamed Shuichi

A car hit him and the sumo died.

"Well crap.That sucks."said a weird voice

"Kumagoro!"they all said

"Well well well. look at what we got here.some little kids.dont play with guns K."

"Hey,silly rabbit,lectures aren't for grown ups."said Shuichi

"Shut up!"Kumagoro said

"Well get over it fag."said Shuichi

"Well, what to do, now that i got the chance to destroy you."Kumagoro said

"Kumagoro!Grab him before he escapes!''screamed Shuichi running after the little rabbit

"Where is he going?"Hiroshi said

"Well when we find him i'm going to beat his $$!"said Shuichi

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer:i do not own anything in this story.

"Well where do you think he is?"said Hiro

"He might be trying to get out of the country like a smart little pink bunny."said Shuichi

"How would he do that?"said Ryuichi

"Well theres only one way."said K

"He could sneak into a little girls bag."

"Lets just figure out where hes going."said Ryuichi

"We have to think like a evil little pink bunny."said Shuichi

"This is going to take a while."said Hiro

3 hours later

Shuichi's house

"Well any ideas yet?"said K

"I got a couple.First we could go eat some strawberries or we could get some strawberry flavored pocky,yummy,but then i thought we could just check on the people he hasn't killed yet, that Ryuichi knows."said Shuichi

Everybody just stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in Japan,but they then thought about what he said at the end and thought he was a genius.

"Well some body tell me how a idiot like Shuichi gets the good ideas?"said K

"I dont know." said Hiro

"Oh well."they said

"Hey lets Noriko's house."said Ryuichi

"Ok" said Shuichi

"Well we're here and she is fine."said Hiro

"WATCH OUT! "came a scream from Noriko!

A pink little blur had ran across the yard of the mansion and threw a puch at Shuichi ,but luckly Shuichi ducked.Kumagoro was to fast for them.

"K !"they all said as K tried to catch it ,but trip.

"That little rabbit is realy going to piss me of ."said K

"Catch me if you can pinky."said Kumagoro as he ran past Shuichi in a flash.

"Hey only a real man has pink hair or is 18 or older."said Shuichi

"Right only fags have pink hair ."said Kumagoro

"Well ur a big fag because your whole body is pink!"said Shuichi

"Hold on.K get some rope and a grenade.No no make it 10 grenades!"said Shuichi

"What ever you do i'll kill you before todays over."said Kumagoro

"Sure whatever."said Hiro amazenly

Well K came back with rope and some grenades that he had and handed it to Shuichi.

"Ok when i trip him you grab him hold him still ty him up and give him to me so he can get his punishment."said Shuichi

Well Kumagoro tried to hit Shuichi but the tables turned on him and Shuichi slamed him down and tyed him up.

"Hold still or it will hurt worse !"said Shuichi as he spanked Kumagoro with his leather belt

"OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!"said Kumagoro

"What about the grenades?Aren't you going to blow him to hell!"said K

"No.Why would i do that?"said Shuichi

"So we can go to sleep knowing that we aren't going to get killed by a bunny."said K

"Ok fine we'll blow him to hell."Said Shuichi

Every body jumped with joy knowing that the little dude was screwed.

"Well later you little cracker see ya."said Ryuichi

And they blew him up.Their lives were never the same,but Bad Luck made it big their music was so good that people all over the world listen to it and so on.

**the end **


End file.
